Lamborghini's Legacy
Lamborghini's Legacy is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4, after Daytona 500 2017 Update (v5.1.0) was updated. Lamborghini's Legacy starts 12th March and has an 7-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM March 12th (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM March 20th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 has been added to Hypercar Club series in the Legend category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Lamborghini's Legacy special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Lamborghini's Legacy Stage 01 (A Morning of Monza) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (A Morning of Monza) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Lamborghini's Legacy Stage 01. Stage 02 (''First Stop, Silverstone) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (First Stop, Silverstone) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Lamborghini Miura and Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Lamborghini's Legacy Stage 02. Stage 03 (Driving in the USA) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Driving in the USA) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Lamborghini Countach and Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Lamborghini's Legacy Stage 03. Stage 04 (Down to Daytona) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Down to Daytona) are rewarded with 25,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Lamborghini Countach and Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Lamborghini's Legacy Stage 04. Stage 05 (Return to Europe) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Return to Europe) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 and Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Lamborghini's Legacy Stage 05. Stage 06 (A Few More Pieces) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''A Few More Pieces) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 and Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Lamborghini's Legacy Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''stage name) are rewarded with R$??, ?? and Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Lamborghini's Legacy Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes